


The Tough Guys

by Ellie_East



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Confessions, Deep and Meaningful, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Tough guys, poor bellamy, poor miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_East/pseuds/Ellie_East
Summary: For the tumblr prompt: Miller telling Bellamy about Bryan then Bellamy confesses his feeling for Clarke (Takes place sometime in season 1).





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and cheesy but HEY!

Miller doesn't mean to let it slip. Not really. He and Bellamy had just been joking about life back on the Ark before they finished their patrol. He knew that Bellamy didn't actually have to be with him, they'd just been enjoying each other's company through all this Earth mess. Especially after what Bellamy's gone through with Charlotte then Murphy then Dax and now his sister going grounder.

Plus, he's hot as fuck. Maybe not exactly Miller's type but...surely he's aloud to notice these things. Then again the thought of Bryan doing the same up in the sky somewhere makes the thief's stomach turn. It's that train of thought that lets the confession tumble out.

"Bryan used to do reckless stuff to annoy me into seeing how dumb I was being too, you know." He says it with an easy smile, even through the odd pang in his chest. "I mean sister is probably way different to boyfriend but there's gotta be some shared principals in every relationship or some shit."

The sudden silence that follows from his friend wasn't what Miller was expecting. A huffy remark about how Octavia isn't like anyone else or even a laugh would have done. But Bellamy is rarely ever quiet. Not with Miller anymore at least. Short at times yes but...awkward silences? Never.

"...boyfriend." It isn't a question. Miller can't muster up the courage to look across at Bellamy in the pale evening light but at least he doesn't sound disgusted. That's gotta count for something right.

"You're lucky," Bellamy quickly adds, probably picking up Miller's sudden withdrawal.

"Yeah," Miller huffs, his shoulders relaxing slightly, "I am."

"When the rest of the Ark comes down, I know he'll find you." That one makes Miller turn to cautiously study his friends profile. It's funny how Bellamy can pull out these left handed comments that seem both out of character for him yet so not at the same time. Miller kind of likes that. It reminds him of the hardened heroes he used to read from plays that only spoke in a poets prose.

"You use to have anyone back up in the Ark?" Miller asks, but it's not a prying tone. It's kind of comforting knowing someone else knows about Bryan down here. Maybe he could do that for Bellamy too.

"No," Bellamy bitterly laughs, surprising Miller into stopping their slow dawdle, "no girl up on a space station gives two shits about some low-life, lonely janitor."

Bellamy gradually stops a few paces in front of Miller, his head tilted to the sky in thought. He looks so damn tired like this that Miller can't help but feel sorry for him. If he didn't have the thought of Bryan to distract him from all this fuckery every now and then he's sure he'd have gone batshit by now.

"But you're so confident down here," Miller tries, the words a little odd in his throat. They're going a little deeper then he thought they would here. He doesn't mind though. Not really. It's a nice night out at least. No grounders, poisoned fog or vengeance crazy kids out to slash them open.

"Down here, I get a chance to start over." Bellamy says quietly, not looking away from the expanse of stars above them. "With O, I mean." He adds a little too fast, snapping out of whatever or wherever it was he just drifted off to.

"Right," Miller drawls, lightly bumping his newfound friend's shoulder as he steps past him. "So there's...no one on the ground then?"

"Oh there's girls alright," Bellamy smirks, falling into step once again.

"Yeah, I know asshole. My tent's right next to yours." Miller turns his eyes out to the tee line, hoping to hide his light flush from the older boy. He's only human alright, the sound of sex is still the sound of sex. Even with what he thinks are unnecessary giggles and squeals. Speaking of...

"Oh, Bellamy, harder" he mocks, his voice picking up a few octaves as he pretends to faint into Bellamy's side.

"Fuck off," Bellamy chuckles, shoving Miller away with the butt of his rifle. "Like you don't enjoy it."

"Ugh, no thank you." Miller scoffs, needlessly readjusting the line of his beanie.

"Right, right." Bellamy says with a sly smile, "I'm not...Ryan was it?"

"Bryan," Miller snaps back but he smiling a little too, "and he's nothing like you."

"Oh?" Bellamy's gruff voice rings out ahead of them as they come to their third loop of the camps walls.

"He's...my innocent little farm boy." Miller grins suddenly, remembering how Bryan used to try and clock him every time he said that.

"So more Monty then?" Bellamy says without missing a beat, making Miller clear his throat obnoxiously.

"No," he grits out but he knows Bellamy can see right through him.

"Jasper?" Bellamy snorts, easily chuckling at his friend's appalled stare.

"Fuck, no." Miller guffaws, shaking at the thought a little. "Green's cute though. I'll give you that."

Bellamy just makes a nonchalant noise in the back of his throat at that. He probably doesn't get it but Miller appreciates the effort anyway. They slip into a comfortable silence as they round the first bend. Miller focusing more on looking at the ground ahead of them then the tree line like Bellamy is so he don't fall flat on his face. The figurative king sure has picked up life on the ground easier than the rest of them. Even if he has got the short end of the stick more times then people care to realise.

"So there's really no one then," Miller states, pulling a sideways glance from his friend. "Not even that Raven girl?"

"That," Bellamy huffs loudly, mindlessly stepping over a tree trunk Miller seems to miss every patrol, "was a mistake."

"Because of the spacewalker?" Miller lightly pushes, he knows to be careful here. Bellamy has one of the shortest fuses he's ever seen (bar maybe his little sister) and Finn seems to be a weird sore spot for him.

"I don't give a floating fuck what that dumbass thinks," Bellamy all but growls, using his free arm to steady Miller as he stumbles over the second tree trunk everyone else misses even if they trip on the first.

Definitely a sore spot then Miller thinks to himself. He always thought it was because of the whole alpha male establishing a hierarchy thing but...now. Who are they kidding anyway. They all know Clarke has the final say on things around here anyway, if Bellamy likes it or not...

"Wait a minute," Miller abruptly says, stopping on their track once again. "The princess? Really?"

Bellamy doesn't stop too this time. Miller scoffs at his back incredulously. He knew there had to be someone wriggling under Bellamy's skin. It's kind of hard for someone not to be when you're surrounded by this many rowdy delinquents.

"Yeah what about her." Bellamy gruffly states as Miller jogs to catch up.

It all clicks. That's why Bellamy is so antsy about Finn. Probably why he slept with Raven too. Come to think of it, Miller hasn't seen anyone crawl in or out of the kings tent in a while. Oh, Bellamy.

"Hey man," Miller easily says with his hands raised in a faux surrender, "if you don't want to talk about it that's cool by me."

He can all but hear Bellamy roll his eyes at that. How Octavia managed to put up with only this stunted asshole for so long Miller will never know. He won't lie and say he isn't a little intrigued at his new reveal though.

"It's not like that," Bellamy gravelly insists but just like Miller before, he can't quite meet his friend's eyes.

"Clarke is..." Miller prompts, knowing the older of the two has more to say. He doesn't need to tell Bellamy he'll keep his secret safe but he thinks might have to threaten that fact in a second if he doesn't start spilling the beans. The woods are damn boring this late until they're not. But that way usually ends in blood so, so far this is far more entertaining (and safe) in Millers mind.

"Clarke is..." Bellamy starts but he has to let a large sigh before he can continue. "Clarke is stubborn. But a good leader. She can think strategy but so far she shown she can feel compassion too. She'd do anything for the people she loves. She's...special."

Another awkward silence falls between them as Miller bites his tongue at that last comment.

"Special..."

"You know what I mean," is all Bellamy grunts before he's swinging a light punch at Miller's arm.

"Alright, alright Romeo, calm down." Miller snorts. The thump after that little dig isn't so light.

"Look," Miller chuckles again at his own peril, but his voice soon turns somber, "I get it. How someone can be special I mean. When I think about losing Bryan...that's shits scary. And it's even scarier knowing how much that scares me you know?"

"Yeah," Bellamy grunts in reply, sending a look through the open front gate to where Finn is standing between Jasper and Clarke laughing at something Monty must have said. "I know."

Miller drops it after that. So does Bellamy. Yet, it's nice for both of them to know that at least someone else knows how the fuck they feel. Even the big tough guys are allowed to pine after something alright?

Even if it is the sun and stars hung above them.


End file.
